


Cherished

by xladysaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tsukishima is adorable and almost kills Kuroo bc of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Kuroo assumes he's the one who would freak out over something like this. The type of romantic who would downright obsess over the gifts he and Tsukishima have exchanged over the years. After all, they mean the world to him.It turns out Tsukishima is just as hopeless as he is.





	Cherished

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been furiously outlining my nano fic for the past week, and needed a break lol. This small fic is inspired by some headcanons I was talking about on twitter! Enjoy <3 
> 
> Thanks to [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves) for reading this over!

Kuroo has never seen Tsukishima like this, and he hates to say it but...he's enjoying it.

Sure, his boyfriend gets anxious, and sometimes he goes on weird cleaning sprees where he turns their apartment upside down to get his mind off a stressful exam or deadline. In those cases, Kuroo hates seeing the blond so agitated.

He does what he can.

He plays Tsukishima's favorite music, makes him tea, buys him cake, anything he thinks that'll make the love of his life take a step away from the end of the world mentality. It doesn't always work, but it's never a waste of time in Kuroo's eyes.

It's why it feels so weird just standing in their living room, watching Tsukishima frantically look through cabinets and drawers.

Kuroo knows it's easy for his boyfriend to get lost in his own head, and while it's not Kuroo's job, he's made the promise to help guide Tsukishima out of it whenever possible.

In this case though...Kuroo might just pass out from sheer joy.

" _Dammit_ ," Tsukishima curses, flinging another of their couch pillows onto the floor. It's the one with a little green T-rex stitched onto it, with gold letters which say 'rawr.'

Now Kuroo knows Tsukishima isn't in his right mind in the slightest.

When Kuroo walked into the house ten minutes prior, ready to collapse onto their lumpy couch for a night of terrible movies and  _Tsukishima_ , he didn't expect the blond to come up to him in a flash with his face as serious as death itself.

_"I can't find it."_

That's all Tsukishima had said, and then he was off again, turning over books and rifling through dirty clothes. It took several minutes of elaboration to figure out he meant his necklace, the one Kuroo had picked up from a cheap mall boutique back when they'd been dating in high school.

Kuroo hardly ever takes his off. It's a broken heart necklace, made of cheap metal which has no doubt started to discolor and crack. He has one half, Tsukishima has the other.

Simple; something right out of an 80s love story, and it's everything to him.

Even still, he's not nearly as concerned about it as Tsukishima. Honestly, Kuroo should've bought them both new ones by now, better quality ones, but every time he tried to bring it up, Tsukishima would clutch his half protectively and refuse.

Kuroo isn't even sure Tsukishima had been aware of his own reaction, or the way it lit Kuroo's heart on fire.

And Kuroo admits, it's hard to part with something attached to so many good memories. If he lost his, he'd been just as torn up about it, so he understands.

Kuroo had been so nervous to give Tsukishima that necklace, right after walking him home. He couldn't even look his boyfriend in the eye as he unraveled the chain in front of Tsukishima's face, at a loss for words. His hand shook as he pulled out his own from under his shirt, praying Tsukishima would understand.

Of course, he'd already been wearing his. He'd seen those necklaces in the shop window and the next thing he knew, he had his wallet out.

Hopeless.

Kuroo thought it might've been too soon, that it would scare Tsukishima off, or the blond might laugh in his face.

But that pretty blush...that smile...

Tsukishima had taken the cheap trinket like it was so delicate, like glass. Precious.

The promise echoed, and still does, even through all of Kuroo's jokes about his "better half."

Three years have gone by with the necklaces, like they're part of their skin, only noticed when people point them out or tease them.

But now...

"I swear, I took it off to shower and then I couldn't find it," Tsukishima goes on, oblivious to Kuroo's fond smile, or his approaching figure. "It  _has_  to be here somewhere."

Seriously, Tsukishima will kill him one day, it might as well be confirmed. His pretty face is twisted in a frown, his eyes darting from one space to the other. He looks so upset, in a way Kuroo can't wait to erase, as if he's lost a priceless heirloom and not a fingerprint riddled slice of metal.

The fingerprints are from all the moments they'd lie in bed, playfully connecting the two halves to form a whole.

_Jeez, I love you too much._

Even still, the thought makes Kuroo's breathing stutter. They have a lot more years to go together, what he feels will only get stronger.

Necklace or no necklace.

The situation makes him laugh regardless. Tsukishima truly is as done as he is.

Kuroo doesn't need the reminder that he's important to Tsukishima either, but it's nice anyways, and he grabs the blond's wrists from where they're fumbling through the bookcase, pulling his boyfriend easily to his chest.

It's the warmth he'd been missing all day, cooped up at work and in lectures.

Tsukishima blinks, confused, but doesn't try to pull away. They're past that too. "Tetsu, I have to--"

"Sweetheart, we can get you another one," Kuroo says through his laughter, and Tsukishima's tense shoulders slump a little. It's adorable. He's right though, the necklace was worth as much as a slice of cake from Tsukishima's favorite bakery, less than that maybe.

"I don't mind that you lost it," Kuroo says for good measure, in case the source of Tsukishima's concern is Kuroo's feelings. It's not farfetched. Tsukishima worries about him in ways Kuroo will forever be grateful for.

But hey, their relationship isn't going to fall apart over a lost chain.

Tsukishima seems to realize this all at once as he processes Kuroo's words and his reaction; it's hilarious almost, the hundred different emotions which fly across his boyfriend's face in the span of a few seconds. The biggest one is definitely embarrassment though.

Tsukishima blushes in that beautiful way Kuroo loves, his hands stiffening in Kuroo's hold as he glares at their messy carpet. Kuroo doubts it's because of the M&Ms on it, scattered from their last movie night.

"Well it's--you--yeah," Tsukishima recovers, terribly so. He coughs, but the blush doesn't disappear, even when Tsukishima closes his eyes to collect himself. "Yeah, whatever. I just thought..."

Kuroo can't resist; he pulls Tsukishima closer until the blond's arms are resting around his shoulders. Tsukishima knows the hold well, and his hands immediately lock together behind Kuroo's neck.

Kuroo smirks, or he tries to, but he's pretty sure it's just an idiotic grin. "Yes?"

When Tsukishima glares at him, Kuroo falls in love all over again. "It's the principle of it..."

Really, Kuroo can't argue with that, even if it is mumbled.

Kuroo is prepared to accept the explanation too, but Tsukishima always knows how to drive an extra arrow through his heart, unable to be removed. As if he'd ever want to.

"...you gave it to me, it's important," Tsukishima mutters, and his eyes dart up to Kuroo's for his reaction, his approval,  _something_. Kuroo's positive his face is just that of a someone who's found water in a desert.

He has nothing to say; he's at home, he doesn't have to be good with words here. He pulls Tsukishima close, taking in his everything, from his warmth to his smell. The chain around his neck feels heavier, but in the best way, especially when Tsukishima finally relaxes completely in his hold.

Later, they order new necklaces online, just because. They don't need them, haven't needed physical proof of their love for a long time, but hey...

It's the principle of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'll be working on some more smaller fics for the month of november, since I'll be using most of that time to write my new multichapter, so stay tuned ;)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)   
>  [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)


End file.
